


The Fake Friend Who Hugged You

by Blueberrybelle



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Bashing, Alya Césaire Bashing, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, Chatting & Messaging, Emotional Manipulation, Friends to Enemies, Gen, Happy as in Alya accepts the death and life goes on, If You Could Consider This Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Stalking, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberrybelle/pseuds/Blueberrybelle
Summary: What do they say about friendship? Well, it's simple friends make you laugh when the rain starts to pour.But it's not that simple.Alya Césaire: I can’t believe I ever considered you a friend.Alya Césaire: You played us all. Well congratulations, you won. You successfully ruined every friendship you had. After all the pain you have caused us, I have to ask, was it worth it?Sometimes it's too late to change, and she's already gone.
Relationships: Alya Césaire & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 53
Kudos: 307





	The Fake Friend Who Hugged You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y'all!  
> So this is going to get dark.  
> Trigger warning!!!  
> There are mentions of suicide, anxiety, bullying, hurtful relationships, stalking, and betrayal. (in case you did not read the tags) Do not read this if it may trigger anything.  
> So I like got this idea at like 12:00 am and I really wanted to act on it.

* * *

_September 14, 2020, 4:49 pm Unknown_

**0#-##-##-##-##:** Hello girl, it’s me Alya from school! I just wanted to text you to make sure that I had the right number. This is Marienette correct? 

**Me:** Hi alya! Yes, this is the one and only marinette. Are you okay, I saw you get hit pretty hard by a car thrown by that akuma?

 **Me:** I mean, not that I was there, no! I was watching the news. Ladybug should have saved you. If she was a good hero then you would not have gotten hurt. 

**Alya:** Girl, what are you talking about? Ladybug is the best! You need to have faith in her, I do. Sure she was a little slow but could you imagine all that stress about protecting a whole city with no training? 

**Alya:** She was so cool though! Did you see her plan? Like how do you come up with that? The girl’s a genius, and I don’t say that often. After all, there are only so many people who can live up to my standards! :)

 **Me:** But why do you have so much faith in her? The only reason why so many innocent people are stone beings right now is bc she failed. 

**Me:** Maybe she’s not good enough to be Ladybug! Or maybe she should just let her friend be the ladybug Paris deserves. She let Paris down, and everyone should be disappointed in her. 

**Alya:** Ok, I thought you were cool but girl no. You were not there but she was so anxious during the fight. She thought she was going to mess up, but she stepped up when she needed to. I mean she saved someone from dying! And she was so brave when fighting hawkmoth, she has natural talent.

 **Me:** I guess. 

**Alya:** I don’t know why you are freaking out over this, but I can tell that you’re uncomfortable with the conversation so lets talk about school or somthin. 

**Alya:** I saw you with Sunshine. He gave you his umbrella! You 2 are so cute! I think there might have been a spark. :)

 **Me:** Shut up! What about you about Nino? 

**Me:** I saw the way you looked at him. ;)

 **Alya:** Oh, so you want to play this game huh?

 **Alya:** Well you're on!

* * *

_September 15, 2020, 8:34 am Alya_

**Alya:** What the heck!!?!?

 **Alya:** How did u ven

 **Alya:** even*

 **Alya:** How are those macaroons so gud? Like my mom is a chief and I have never tasted anything as delicious as your baking. 

**Alya:** Teach me your wayssss

 **Me:** stop texting in class

 **Alya:** Class can suck my ass, I’ve got more important info to achieve. + we are only 4 minutes in and she has not even finished roll call.

 **Me:** shhh

* * *

_September 17, 2020, 12:46 pm Alya_

**Alya:** where the heck are you? 

**Alya:** Class ended 40 min ago, Nino and I have been waiting.

 **Alya:** Your mom said she was going to make sandwiches and I’m hungryyyyy

 **Alya:** \+ I’ve learned a new fighting technique and I’m going to finally take down your high score. >:)

 **Alya:** Be prepared…

 **Alya:** Ya know I could be outside getting akuma footage right now but no I had to wait for my friend who is not even showing her face. 

**Alya:** Sunshine just came back from his last-second photoshoot ;)

 **Me:** I’m here I’m here!

 **Me:** Gosh dramatic much?

 **Alya:** Why did you come here as soon as Adrien showed up? Am I not good enough for you?

 **Alya:** just going to cast me aside for a sunshine model! I thought we shared something special...

 **Alya:** XD

 **Me:** What no I was just doing a thing this has nothing to do with Adrien.

 **Alya:** Sure… Whatever you say blueberry. :)

* * *

_September 18, 2020, 9:32 pm Alya_

**Alya:** Can we be serious for one second?

 **Me:** oh no the dreaded grammar! 

**Me:** That was totally a joke!

 **Me:** I promise you I will listen to you if you need to talk, I’m right here. 

**Alya:** No girl you’re totally fine! This is not really about me but I still wanted to ask. And I know we’ve only known each other for like a week but I feel really comfortable with our friendship. You don’t have to answer anything if you don’t want to. Do you have social anxiety? I’m not judging at all! I just wanted to know so that I could help you. I notice that you stutter a lot, especially around Adrien but around everyone. 

**Me:** I think so? I don’t really know, it’s like I’ll know what I want to say but like it comes out all wrong because my mind is constantly trying to find ways to make me say what I need to say in the best way. But then I stumble and my mind tries to cover it up but it just makes it worse. My worst fear is that someone will judge me and my body language and leave me all alone. So I try to avoid that by talking smoothly, but with my spiraling thought that goes a mile a minute, it’s hard. I don’t want to be alone. All I ever wanted was to make others happy. 

**Alya:** You want to call? I’ve been told I’m a good listener. 

**Me:** I would like that a lot. 

_Alya invited Marinette to a video call 10:08 pm_

_Alya ended the video call 1:21 am_

**Alya:** I feel like you're hiding a secret from everyone and it’s eating you up from the inside. 

**Alya:** One day you are going to break down and I want you to trust me enough to let me help you. 

**Alya:** I can see it in your eyes. You’re so stressed that you can’t sleep. I can see your bags under your eyes. 

**Alya:** Is it school, or your mystery job you seem to have at irregular hours? 

**Alya:** You’ve been a breath of fresh air you know? You are so bright and make everyone else smile. You are sunshine and are the kindest person I have ever met. 

**Alya:** I moved schools because my old school was toxic. People would use you for any and everything. No matter how many times you said no. And if you did they would beat you. It never happened to me but it did to my friend and it was just a matter of time for me. Do you know how good it feels to not be in constant watch over your back? I have you to thank for that, you’ve made me much more relaxed. And I can enjoy my life again.

 **Alya:** It was a blessing inside a curse. I’m much more confident in people like Chloé because I know that you will never use me like that. 

**Alya:** Sorry I just needed to get that off my chest, during our call one of my old classmates called and it sent me into a panic. 

_Alya deleted 8 messages._

**Alya:** You fell asleep so I ended the call I hope you feel better. 

**Alya:** I’m always going to be right here for you. 

**Alya:** Goodnight, blueberry. :)

* * *

_September 30, 2020, 4:59 pm Alya_

**Alya:** OMG! I can’t believe I got that on video!

 **Me:** Why are you always filming?

 **Me:** Uggg!

 **Me:** PLEASe don’t show that to anyone, that was so embarrassing!

 **Alya:** Oh I dunno blueberry, I’ll think about it >:)

 **Me:** I’ll give you anything I’m begging you!

 **Alya:** Anything?

 **Alya:** Hmm state your name. Then repeat after me. 

**Me:** Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

 **Alya:** Alya I’m in GRAVE danger, and I need your guidance. 

**Me:** Really?

 **Alya:** Say it or I’m telling Sunshine about your powerful sneezes. 

**Me:** fineeee

 **Me:** Alya I’m in GRAVE danger, and I need your guidance. 

**Alya:** I will forever be in your debt for your friendship. For Alya is a goddess, and I’m lucky every moment that I spend with her.

 **Me:** I will forever be in your debt for your friendship. For Alya is a goddess, and I’m lucky every moment that I spend with her. 

**Me:** I swear this is ridiculous. 

**Alya:** Shhh! And I love Alya so much! And I would never use my magical sneezing powers on her. 

**Me:** Alya I swear to god I will hang you by your intestines. 

**Alya:** But you love meee :)

 **Me:** I do.

 **Me:** Gosh I really do Alya! I’ve been so stressed. I don’t think I can be Ladybug, everyone’s counting on me and expecting me to be perfect. There’s always a thought at the back of my head that’s reminding me that if I mess up, then I let down all of Paris. Innocent people are counting on me and I don’t think I’ll please them. The safety of Paris lies on my shoulders, and I’m stressing. 

**Me:** You’ve helped so much at school to take away so much stress. You make me feel at ease at school. I’m so glad you are my friend. You make me laugh when I feel the weight of the world. 

_Marinette disconnected from Wifi._

_2 messages failed to deliver._

_Marinette deleted 2 failed messages._

**Me:** I’m happy we are friends :-)

* * *

_October 15, 2020, 5:01 pm Alya_

_Alya changed Marinette’s name to Blueberry :)_

_Alya changed own name to Badass Bitch >:) _

_Blueberry :) changed Badass Bitch >:)’s name to Al _

_Blueberry :) changed own name to blueberry_

**Me:** There we go no capital letters, they are scary.

 **Al:** you are wack.

 **Al:** I’m offended, you don’t think I’m a badass bitch?

 **Me:** No. >:-) And I like you with capital letters, you are more bold and brave than me.

 **Al:** Wth does your face have a nose?

 **Me:** do people not have noses?

 **Al:** fair.

_Al changed own name to Strawberry_

**Strawberry:** there now we both have fruit names. 

**Me:** Nah I feel you are more of a raspberry person. 

_blueberry changed Strawberry’s name to Raspberry._

**Raspberry:** ok? 

**Me:** :-)

* * *

_October 24, 2020, 12:12 pm Raspberry_

**Raspberry:** Wanna come over for a sleepover today? My sisters are out of the house with my parents at a theme park. We have the house to ourselves until around 6:00. You can even have a family dinner with us! Those are crazy!

 **Me:** Sure I just need to finish helping my parents with bakery stuff. I should be able to come around 2:00 ish. I’m on my lunch break now but I still need to be here for afternoon chores. 

**Raspberry:** Neat-o! 

**Me:** Wanna ask questions about each other? Idk I’m bored :-(

 **Raspberry:** Sure! Ladybug or Chat Noir?

 **Me:** Chat Noir.

 **Me:** Ladybug is overrated, sure she’s needed to clean up after the battle, but anyone could call out the phrase. Chat Noir, on the other hand, is an amazing partner. He always takes hits for ladybug and never has a moment of doubt. He is just genuinely a good person. Plus he can cheer you up when you are sad. 

**Raspberry:** Yeah, he does do that and he is awesome but ladybug overrated? No, she’s got all of paris on her shoulders and is a natural leader. She knows when to take action and how to. And after every akuma fight, she ALWAYS helps the victim feel better, even when her timer is running out. 

**Raspberry:** Mari you there?

 **Me:** Sorry I just got really hot and had to go turn on the ac. 

**Me:** My turn. Why are you so excited about the new dancing game that is coming out? 

**Raspberry:** Well my friend, I heard that Nino co-created parts of the music for the game. We are both saving to get it so that we can dance together. I’ve tried it once before unplanned and we are so in sync. We just had the same energy, and I want to spend more time with him. 

**Me:** oooo a crush!

 **Raspberry:** Yeah, and I’m not afraid to admit it, unlike someone :/

 **Me:** Alya!!

 **Raspberry:** I know I know, you’ll tell him when you are ready. I won’t pressure you into things.

* * *

_November 1st, 2020, 3:12 am Raspberry_

**Me:** Thanks for tonight I really needed someone to vent to. :-)

 **Raspberry:** No problem, now go to sleep before I come over there and beat yo ass!

 **Me:** fineee.

 **Raspberry:** Goodnight blueberry. :)

 **Raspberry:** Mari? 

**Raspberry:** …

 **Raspberry:** …

 **Raspberry:** …

_Raspberry changed own name to Chat Noir ;)_

* * *

_November 1st, 2020, 11:45 pm Chat Noir ;)_

**Me:** Hey kitty you said that you wanted cookies tonight well I delivered! I just finished them, if you want to come over now and get them while their still warm you can. Or you can wait until the normal time. 

**Chat Noir ;):** What?

 **Me:** wait when did you change your name. I thought you made your name kitty on my phone?

 **Chat Noir ;):** You have Chat Noir’s number???

 **Me:** how else am I supposed to text you?

 **_Chat Noir ;)_ ** _changed own name to Raspberry._

 **Raspberry:** Spill.

 **Me:** ALYA!

 **Me:** shit.

 **Me:** I got to go, my parents need help at the bakery. 

**Raspberry:** It’s 11:58 pm your parents are asleep as they need to wake up early tomorrow. They go to bed at 9:40. Try again.

 **Me:** Look it’s not what you think.

 **Raspberry:** bullshit.

 **Raspberry:** You called him kitty.

 **Me:** ok ok! So one night he was feeling down and saw me out on my balcony. It was the day with glaciator and I was really guilty about that. 

**Me:** We talked to each other and helped cheer each other up. I noticed he was super skinny and went and got him some food. To properly feed him. He’s been visiting my balcony on his solo patrols ever since. I called him kitty bc saying Chat Noir is a mouthful and really tiring. Kitty is easier for my sleep-deprived brain. 

**Raspberry:** interesting.

 **Me:** We have each other’s numbers so that he could tell me when his solo patrols are. 

**Raspberry** : sheesh you are literally the kindest and most observant person in the world.

 **Raspberry** : I’m blessed to be your best friend till the end. :)

 **Me:** :-)

* * *

_November 14, 2020, 1:48 pm Raspberry_

_Raspberry changed own name to Weirdo #1_

_Raspberry changed blueberry’s name to Weirdo #2_

**Weirdo #1** : That seems more fitting!

 **Me:** Yeah

* * *

_November 30, 2020, 4:42 pm Weirdo #1_

**Weirdo #1:** We haven’t talked in a while wanna come to my house today?

 **Me:** I’m busy.

 **Weirdo #1:** Oh ok.

* * *

_December 14, 2020, 10:53 am Weirdo #1_

**Weirdo #1:** I saw you walking really frantically around the park today. You looked so lost...

 **Weirdo #1:** Was an akuma after you?

 **Weirdo #1:** Are you okay?

 **Weirdo #1:** You’ve been distant lately. Not paying attention in class. You used to be the top student apart from Adrien, and now you’ve got an F. You spend half the time sleeping then jerking awake looking absolutely terrified. 

**Weirdo #1:** Your parents say that you're only eating cookies. 

**Weirdo #1:** They also said that when they wake up at 5:00 your room light is still on and you are busy working on projects. You need to sleep. 

**Weirdo #1:** I’m worried about you. You look exhausted. You need to take some time off school to get better. I knew something was happening under your tough skin but I never thought it would lead to this.

 **Weirdo #1:** please take care of yourself. 

**Me:** I’m fine.

* * *

_December 29, 2020, 1:01 pm Weirdo #1_

**Weirdo #1:** Ok I thought that leaving you alone might help and not add any extra stress but clearly I’m wrong.

 **Weirdo #1:** You need to take care of yourself. And go to sleep. 

**Weirdo #1:** Why were you having a nightmare where you woke up screaming about Chat Noir?

 **Weirdo #1:** We were all so worried. Well, sunshine was not there, he had a photoshoot. But he would have been worried too. 

**Weirdo #1:** I know you are at home, please give me a sign. 

**Me:** Hello, please do not contact me again.

* * *

_February 1st, 2021, 10:53 am Weirdo #1_

**Weirdo #1:** Fuck it. I’m contacting you anyway. 

**Weirdo #1:** Why aren’t you at school? I miss seeing your smile.

 **Weirdo #1:** Please come back to me. 

_Weirdo #1 deleted_ _3_ _messages._

* * *

_February 7st 2021, 4:21 am Weirdo #1_

**Weirdo #1:** I know you told me not to contact you but I’m coming. I don’t know what I did to make you feel uncomfortable, but your safety is on the line. I got a call from your mom a minute ago and she said that you are in the hospital. With scratches that look like claw marks everywhere on your body. You had passed out and were bleeding a large amount from a deep gash in your side. 

**Weirdo #1:** It’s now 5:00 in the morning. The doctors say you hit your head and have a mild concussion. They say you might not remember anything. That’s why I’m texting you, maybe the injuries will wake up memories. So that we can avoid this later. 

**Weirdo #1:** The police just came. They found a phone that had your case on it. I’m assuming you lost it or someone stole it. The whole screen is cracked and it won’t turn on. They are taking it back to the station.

 **Weirdo #1:** The doctors just said you were having trouble breathing. You were sobbing and choking on your tears. They think you're having a nightmare while you're unconscious. They are saying that you are thrashing out. Kicking your legs, wailing your arms, and mumbling.

 **Weirdo #1:** It’s now 6:23 am. The doctors think the nightmare was due to a traumatic experience you faced, most likely the attack. They said you're doing better with not kicking but they said you look miserable. Your parents are freaking out. They’ve been hugging this whole time, even including me. It’s been a long night and it's not even over. You are the strongest person I know. You can fight whatever this is.

 **Weirdo #1:** My parents just found out where I am and they're here too. We are all here for you. 

**Weirdo #1:** The police came back. They said they went to a phone store to get the phone backed up onto a computer. It’s going to take a while, so while they are waiting they are going to check on your injuries.

 **Weirdo #1:** They’ve been in there for a long time. I can’t hear what they are saying though.

 **Weirdo #1:** I think the reason I’m texting you is because it feels like I can talk to you like old times. I miss you. 

**Weirdo #1:** The police just came out. They look surprised and concerned. They said the phone was backed up and they are going to look for fingerprints on it.

 **Weirdo #1:** The doctors noticed how skinny you are. They are going to feed you food through a tube. But based on the doctors…Observations, they don’t think you were eating the cookies. They think you started to eat in secret and throw it up later. They think it’s been going on since December 10th. 

**Weirdo #1:** You just screamed. I heard it from down the hallway. You’ve gone through so much and I know that you can keep pushing. 

**Weirdo #1:** The doctors are chatting with your parents, I’m not allowed in. But I want to be there for you. I swear I’m going to punch something out of fear. What if you're not okay? What if I lose you?

 **Weirdo #1:** You just screamed for someone named Tikki. Has she been the one who is hurting you? 

**Weirdo #1:** My little sister was complaining about being tired. I punched her. I swear I did not mean it, but she’s complaining about some petty thing while you're in a hospital bed fighting for your life. She needs to know that not every single thing has to be about her. She’s not in there being traumatized. She’s not the one who has just been attacked. 

**Weirdo #1:** I saw a black butterfly.

 **Weirdo #1:** I tried staying strong for you but it was almost too much. I was on edge the whole night but what really put me over was the doctors contacted Tikki. They let her in the room to comfort you. I’m your best friend. I need to take care of you. I’m letting you down. I’m not being the best friend that I can be. And you're going to leave me. 

**Weirdo #1:** My parents calmed me down. No akuma today. 

**Weirdo #1:** Your parents said that Tikki is your cousin. 

**Weirdo #1:** I’m scared. 

**Weirdo #1:** You have made my life meaningful. You gave me joy in a world full of hatred you knew how to cheer me up. You were always there for me. And I was not there for you. I could have prevented this. If I had just paid more attention to you. Or if I had been more persistent with contacting you. I could have told your parents about my concerns or even a counselor. This is all my fault. There was so much I could have done but I was a coward and ignored it. I’m the reason you got attacked. It’s all because of me. I will never forgive myself. You shouldn’t too. I don’t deserve your forgiveness. Your friendship. You need someone better than me.

 **Weirdo #1:** My parents are making me go to school. I’m not leaving your side. I’ll figure out a way to be there for you. Maybe that will help with the guilt I feel. 

**Weirdo #1:** I walked into the front doors of the school then continued walking to the back doors. I hopped the fence and now I’m running to you. 

**Weirdo #1:** A doctor caught me but she let me sit outside your room. She did not even call my parents. 

**Weirdo #1:** gosh I was such a shitty friend. 

**Weirdo #1:** Please don’t leave me, I’ll be better. 

**Weirdo #1:** My parents found me. But they understand. I’m not in trouble but I still need to go to school. But I can’t, not when everything there reminds me of you. How you chew on your pencil when you don’t understand the lesson. Or when you trip on the last stair and I’m here to help you up. Or when you stutter when talking to Adrien. Or when we pass notes during the boring lectures. My seat feels empty without you here. 

**Weirdo #1:** My parents just texted me saying that you woke up! It’s my lunch break now. Adrien is wondering who I’m texting. This feels too personal to be sharing with everyone so I’ll keep it a secret until you give me the okay. 

**Weirdo #1:** I’m still crying. Mostly happy tears that you are okay. But also sad tears. You had a huge bandage over your stomach, but you had deep purple and black bruises all over your body. Mostly near your mouth. You had scratches everywhere too. Your eyes looked swollen and they were bloodshot from crying. You are so skinny. It looks like I could pick you up and you would just break. 

**Weirdo #1:** I had to leave because they wanted to feed you again. 

**Weirdo #1:** The police are going to question me. They could not find any fingerprints on your phone, but they noticed that your texting style changed overnight. They think your attacker stole it to cut you away from your contacts. 

**Weirdo #1:** That was probably the scariest thing I have ever experienced. I can’t even begin to imagine what is going through your head right now. Good night blueberry.

* * *

_February 8th, 2021, 12:32 pm Weirdo #1_

**Me:** I just got my phone back from the police. They had to make sure that everything was backed up and that there were no fingerprint traces. I can’t write too much right now because moving anything hurts like hell. But I am so scared, Alya. I don’t think I can keep living in this fear much longer. 

**Me:** I’m only allowed to have my phone during my “lunch” break. Which is 12-1.

 **Weirdo #1:** I hope you feel better girl. You are so strong. Remember I am here for you!

* * *

_February 9th, 2021, 12:48 pm Weirdo #1_

**Me:** I just read all of your messages. They warmed my heart. Even when I was sick and you knew that I would not get them you showed support. That’s only something a true friend would do. None of this is your fault. The only person who is at fault here is him. I’m still trying to follow that too. I always think that if I could have been a little bit stronger or more capable nothing would have happened. I guess I owe you an explanation. I’ve been trying to delay it but I’m ready. 

**Weirdo #1:** Girl you do not owe me anything! Clearly, something traumatizing has happened and you need time to process things. I’ll be here for YOU when you’re ready. I want to help YOU. 

**Me:** you have no idea how much that means to me. Having things be ready at my command. It never mattered what my opinion was, but you value me. That feels amazing. 

**Me:** I’m in a better place mentally so I’ll explain tomorrow that way I can prepare for questions. 

**Weirdo #1:** Oh my poor baby. Of course, you can wait!

 **Me:** I know it’s been a while but I had to get it off my chest. I would not be able to sleep without this. My thoughts would keep me awake. I lied. I’m not in a good spot mentally. And people keep telling me it’s going to get better but nothing has happened. I can’t change now, I’m in too deep. My smiles are fake, I know it but I don’t know how to fix them. My thoughts are pulling me into an ocean of doubts and anxiety. 

_Weirdo #2 deleted 1 message._

* * *

_February 10th, 2021, 12:48 pm Weirdo #1_

**Me:** Ok I’m ready. Please don’t interrupt me until it’s all out?

 **Weirdo #1:** Of course!

 **Me:** I guess I’ll start at the beginning. I got this job a little while back and I had a partner too. At first, we were terrible at our jobs. Always running into each other, not communicating correctly, and being beginners. As time went on, and we got the hang of things we gained a connection if you will. We could trust each other in any situation without any hesitation. We know what the other was thinking and we made a great team. 

**Me:** One night he asked me to dinner. I told him that I had plans with friends and probably would not make it. He was quite bummed when I did not show up, but oh well. I thought things would go back to normal. I was wrong. He started flirting more during our work hours and overall distracting me from my job. I thought he would just stop after I did not respond but no. I mean it was my fault for never actually telling him to stop. He started to call me some rather creepy nicknames. Whenever he did I felt sick, but I still thought that if I ignored him he would stop. 

**Me:** A thing you have to know about my job is we don’t go by our real names and hide our faces. We don’t chat about anything related to our personal lives to keep us safe. And I wanted to keep it that way. In the beginning, my partner respected that but now he does not. He kept asking me to give him my name saying that he deserved it after all the hard work he has done. 

**Me:** I never did give it to him and I thought I had made it clear to him by saying no. But I could have said it louder, or been more strict. I could have stopped it all but I did not because I was weak. I was scared of hurting his feelings when he never gave two shits about mine. He kept persisting but changed tactics. He started to guilt me. Little comments about how sad I look or how I’m gaining weight. He said that I looked ugly with my extra weight and said that if I did not change something about it he would leave our job. We need to do our jobs because everyone in Paris depends on it so out of fear of hurting innocent people I started to eat less. He also told me little comments about how my friends are not true friends because they let me get fat. They should have said something, done something. So he told me to stop hanging out with them. 

**Me:** After that went on for a while, I started not trusting my friends anymore, not believing their word. So when you said I should take care of myself, I made it a point to starve myself. He manipulated my mind. He broke me. Then he used that to make me do things for him. He would pressure me into sending him pictures of me undressed. I never did, but I was thinking about it. He told me that if I did not he would kill me then himself. That happened recently though so he never went through with his threat. But he is the kind of person who can do that without hesitation. 

**Me:** He stole my phone as an attempt to get me away from my friends. Who he said were hurting me. That’s why “I” told you not to contact me. He ran into me after a shift and tried to kiss me. I recoiled feeling sick to my stomach so I kicked him. He did not like that. He came to the conclusion that I was “cheating” on him. He lashed out at me digging his hands in my body. He told me that I deserved it for being unfaithful. “I’ll teach you what a real man can do.” When he said that I threw up all over his face. I tried to run while I had the chance but I tripped over my own foot. He came up to me and pinned my arms and legs down with his own. Then he kissed me. I could feel his tongue forcing its way into my mouth. I tried to stop him. I really did but I was so weak from the blood loss from the previous scratches. Tears were streaming down my face and I just felt so used. I tried to take breaths but it was hard and I was losing consciousness. While he was kissing me I did not notice that his hands let go of mine and were trailing downward. He pulled out his staff and plunged it deep into my side. He swallowed my scream with a kiss and then while my blood was trickling out of my side, his arms moved up to my ears. I guess my body finally realized that I was in danger and I kicked his crotch. I used that as an excuse to escape. I fell off the building and landed on a balcony. I then passed out. 

**Me:** Then I remember waking up to white. It was so bright that I had to close my eyes. But then I saw him coming and I jerked awake. 

**Me:** My cousin, Tikki said that he started working for his father’s company; our rivals. His father also kept his personal life hidden. His father encouraged him to be more forward but everything is still the guy’s fault. 

**Me:** The thing that scares me the most is that I can’t report anything. I still don’t know who he is. I have no evidence, if I show the police my wounds they could just think it was from a bad fall or an animal attack. There is no proof that a person did that to me let alone who did it. So what will happen when I walk out of this hospital? He will just do it again but maybe succeed this time. I’m scared Alya. I don’t know what to do. Whenever I close my eyes I see him. What if he figures out who I am and comes after you or my parents? Or what if he kidnaps me? Or what if he is in the shadows of my room right now. Watching me. Waiting for me to let my guard down and then attack. 

**Weirdo #1:** Oh my god.

 **Me:** No! No! NO! It’s not my fault please don’t blame me! I knew I should have kept it in no one would believe me. I’m so sorry for wasting your time! You should go hang out with Nino, not me. I don’t deserve you to listen to me after I was so weak. 

**Weirdo #1:** Girl shut up! You are not wasting anyone’s time. Remember I asked you to tell me. Of course, I would believe you, you’re my best friend after all. You deserve all the happiness in the world. You are so strong and beautiful. I just said oh my god because that was a lot to take in. You have been suffering for so long and yet you still are being strong. I don’t care what my parents say. I'm coming to the hospital and I’m going to burst into your room and hug you. I can tell you don’t want to talk about this anymore right now so I’ll just hold you while we talk about whatever or we don’t have to talk. I can bring music or candles. I’ll even bring your fuzzy blanket! I love ya girl! You are so strong <3

* * *

_February 13th, 2021, 7:21 am Weirdo #1_

**Me:** I’m okay! I can go to school. After being stuck in a hospital for 6 days I need a new environment.

 **Weirdo #1:** If you’re sure it’s not going to stress you out then I’ll be happy. A new girl has come to our class since you took a break, which might stress you. If you ever need anything I’m right here for you, just let me know and I’ll take care of you.

 **Me:** New girl? 

**Weirdo #1:** Yea. Lila Rossi is her name. She is so nice and sweet. She’s going to help Nino with his music and is going to get me an interview. I can’t believe it! It’s going to be awesome! “Inside details with Ladybug’s best friend!” I can’t wait for you to meet her. You guys will get along really well!

 **Me:** Ladybug’s best friend?

 **Weirdo #1:** I know what are the odds of that!

 **Me:** Very low. Alya, are you sure you can trust her, why would she tell everyone that she is Ladybug’s best friend? Wouldn’t that put a huge target on her back? If Hawkmoth captured her that would be hard for Ladybug to fight. Telling you that information would lead to her getting in danger. I think she might be lying. 

**Weirdo #1:** I’m sure Ladybug trusts her to fight hawkmoth off if it ever gets that far. She trained with a world champion fencer who taught her self defense. I think you should just meet her, you’ll see that she isn’t lying and is really caring.

 **Me:** I’m not sure.

* * *

_February 14th, 2021, 9:32 pm Weirdo #1_

**Me:** Why do you trust Lila?

 **Weirdo #1:** Why are you asking? Has she done something to you? I know it’s not like you to act out of jealousy but I dunno. 

**Me:** Yes! She lied about being best friends with Ladybug! She’s using my hard work and fame to get people to respect her. When she doesn't even know me. She also threatened me in the bathroom. She told me that she was going to take away my friends and no one would believe me. 

_Weirdo #2 deleted 1 message._

**Me:** No she did not do anything to me. I was just asking because after the incident that happened it’s hard for me to trust people.

 **Weirdo #1:** Oh yea I forgot that you would need time. 

**Me:** You forgot because you were spending so much time with Lila. She drives the conversation back to her whenever you talk about me. She’s been leaving me out of group gatherings and acting really smug. She’s making me nervous. 

_Weirdo #2 deleted 1 message._

**Me:** It’s fine.

 **Weirdo #1:** Well I trust her because she said that she has been bullied at her old school. As someone who has come from a toxic school environment, I know how hard it is to make the decision to transfer. I admire her bravery for doing that, it can be really hard to get out of those situations. And because she won’t elaborate on her past, I know that it was really bad. She has shown the class that she is responsible, kind, caring, and an adorable sweetheart. 

**Me:** Oh. Are you sure she’s not lying?

 **Weirdo #1:** Positive :)

 **Me:** Does this make me a bad person? Not saying anything to her? I should do what a friend needs to do and yet I feel like I should not? I’ve made difficult decisions in the past but I’ve never felt this hesitation before. I should listen to my gut, it has saved me countless times. Alya is a stubborn person; she's not going to listen to me. She’s already made up her mind, and nothing I might do will change that. She only listened to me when I supported her in the past. I just feel like something is telling me that if I tell her she’s going to yell at me. I don’t want her to be mad, or feel disappointed in herself. So I’ll stay quiet until I need to step in. 

_Weirdo #2 deleted 1 message._

**Me:** Want to go to the movies? Just us two? 

**Weirdo #1:** I would if I could but Lila set me and Nino up with a date. We have not gone out for a while so we jumped at the opportunity. She even said that she could babysit Chris (Nino’s little brother) while we are away. No charge! 

**Weirdo #1:** See you tomorrow! :)

 **Me:** Yea. See you. 

**Me:** Stop it marinette! Alya is not obligated to hang out with you all the time she has her own responsibilities. Just because she is your friend does not mean that she should need to hang out at the movies with you. Especially after you just called her new bestie a liar. Stop being upset about nothing! It’s NOTHING! Although she did always tell me when she had a date. I used to help plan her outfit. I miss that. Why does that bother me?

_Weirdo #2 deleted 1 message._

* * *

_February 17th, 2021, 12:11 pm Weirdo #1_

**Me:** Hey want to come to my house to talk? I need help.

 **Weirdo #1:** Sorry girl, Lila just got asked out. We are planning her outfit at lunch. Want to come over to her house? We could talk there.

 **Me:** Oh my mom just texted me. I need to help her in the bakery. 

**Weirdo #1:** Have fun bestie!

 **Me:** Yea, you too.

 **Me:** I think he might be following me. I’m scared to go to my house so I’m going to the art room. I don’t know I just have this unsettling feeling in my stomach. 

_Weirdo #2 deleted 1 message._

* * *

_February 20th, 2021, 6:02 pm Weirdo #1_

**Me:** I just got a message from an unknown number. It says “Don’t worry Princess, I found you.” I’m so scared Alya can I go to your place to spend the night? I’m scared he might come out of the shadows and do things. 

**Me:** I just got another one that says “Don’t even think about contacting your “friends”, I’m the only person who deserves you. I’ll be tracking your phone. Let’s say, who you contact, and what is written. Love you Bugginette! ;)” Alya I’m scared. I can’t keep the tears in. I need help!!!!

 **Me:** …

 **Me:** …

 **Me:** …

_Weirdo #2 has invited Weirdo #1 to video call_

_Weirdo #1 has not answered the_ _invite_

_Weirdo #2 has invited Weirdo #1 to video call_

_Weirdo #1 has not answered the invite_

_Weirdo #2 has invited Weirdo #1 to video call_

_Weirdo #1 has not answered the invite_

**Me:** please pick up the phone. I really need you right now.

_Weirdo #2 has invited Weirdo #1 to an audio call_

_Weirdo #1 has not answered the invite_

_Weirdo #2 has invited Weirdo #1 to an audio call_

_Weirdo #1 has not answered the invite_

_Weirdo #2 has invited Weirdo #1 to an audio call_

_Weirdo #1 has not answered the invite_

_Weirdo #2 has invited Weirdo #1 to an audio call_

_Weirdo #1 has not answered the invite_

* * *

_February 21th, 2021, 11:43 am Weirdo #1_

**Weirdo #1:** Sorry I was out ice skating with Lila. So I missed your calls. What did you want to talk about?

 **Me:** Nothing it’s fine Alya.

 **Weirdo #1:** Are you sure? There were 7 missed calls last night. 

**Me:** Yeah it's nothing. You should go out with Lila. 

**Weirdo #1:** I’m already with her. Want to go shopping today?

 **Me:** I’m busy Alya. 

**Weirdo #1:** Ok! Let me know whenever you need me! Love you!

* * *

_March 12th, 2021, 4:09 pm Weirdo #1_

**Weirdo #1:** Want to go to the mall with the gang?

 **Me:** Who’s all going?

 **Weirdo #1:** Me, Nino, Sunshine, and Lila. 

**Me:** Oh no thanks, my dad wants help cleaning the pantry today. 

**Weirdo #1:** All day?

 **Me:** Yes, he’s got other chores that I should help with too. 

**Weirdo #1:** Really? It’s not because Lila is coming? Why do you not like her? Is it because she likes Adrien? Honestly, you should not let boys come between you and a perfect friend!

 **Me:** I’ve got to go Alya. 

**Weirdo #1:** You really need to grow up.

* * *

_March 31st, 2021, 4:09 pm Weirdo #1_

**Me:** Can we talk about today?

 **Weirdo #1:** Honestly I don’t really want to talk to you right now. I love ya but you need some serious help. Your obsession with Adrien is really creepy. And I think I’ve been influencing and convincing you for too long. I think we should stay away from each other until we can talk rationally about this. 

**Me:** Alya I no you need to listen to me. You don’t listen to me anymore. It’s always about what Lila said about me or what Lila thinks. What about me Alya? I’ve told you months ago that I fell out of love for Adrien. But did you listen? NO! You were busy planning your next interview with Lila. 

**Me:** Your right, my crush was too much. But you are being lied to. Yes, I had pictures of Adrien in my room (they have since been burned) but it was never HUNDREDS. I only ever had 10. And those ten are the ones that meant something to me, whether that be the style of the clothes or his emotions portrayed. And have his schedule memorized? That’s total and utter bullshit. I know that is creepy and stockerish because the roles are reversed! 

**Me:** I told you that a guy had been stalking me. I cried in your arms for DAYS because I was scared that if I ever left he would lurk from the shadows. He might touch me, or blame me for his life. He threatened to kill me and then himself if I was never with him, or if I did not send him pictures of my exposed body. But I had to see him as a part of my job. He showed up not to help but to ask if I had reconsidered. He polluted my mind. He would sell himself to me; listing all of his best qualities. And how we fit each other perfectly. Then he refused to work and let millions of people drown without a care in the world. Then when I finally found him he grabbed me. Used his claws to trap me in his arms and kiss me. I felt disgusting, used, and broken. I blamed myself for the deaths of those people and not being able to fight back. I should have fought him. If I was just a little bit stronger, I could have saved everyone. I was tempted to end it all. There was just too much pain. He was always following me trying to find out who I was. I just could not take it anymore. 

**Me:** You found me at my most broken point. And you said it was not my fault, and the only person to blame here is him. Was that a lie? Because it seems our whole friendship was a complete lie! Which means that everything is my fault. You were judging me. But yet you decided to continue to play with my feelings as if I was not broken enough!

 **Me:** You saw me almost end my life because of someone who was stalking me, why would I inflict that pain on to another person? Lila is lying! 

**Me:** Alya you’ve been in my room almost as much as you are at your own house. You know all my secrets. You’ve seen my room and have been with me through my most valuable moments. And yet all that trust that we have built up has been thrown out the window the moment you decided that you would believe a liar's word against mine. 

**Me:** You asked me your best friend till the end to show proof. You believed a STRANGER’S word against mine. When they had no proof, and yet you asked your best friend for proof. A friend who has calmed you down from panic attacks because of your old classmates, me the person who has cheered you up when you were down, me the person who trusted you with my broken anxiety, me the person who finally got you and the boy of your dreams together, me the person who stood up for you when other people refused to, me the person who made you “enjoy life again”, me the person who thought you were my friend. 

**Me:** But I guess that was all a lie.

 **Me:** I spent most of my life living a lie. 

**Me:** You are just as bad as she is. 

_Weirdo #2 changed own name to Marinette Dupain-Cheng_

_Marinette Dupain-Cheng changed Weirdo #1’s name to Alya Césaire_

**Alya Césaire:** Oh, grow the fuck up. What are we in the second grade? Changing my name back to Alya. What is that going to do? 

**Alya Césaire:** Okay let’s say that Lila is lying, why would she? I think you’re just trying to make everything about you. I’m glad me and Alix taught you some lessons. You deserve it after you were bullying Lila and stocking her boyfriend. 

**Alya Césaire:** You should have just taken the lessons to heart and then moved on. But you decided to be jealous and refuse to change your ways. Now we have no choice but to make you pay.

 **Alya Césaire:** And about the stocker thing. I’m sure you just lied about that so that the spotlight could be on you again. You can’t live without attention. And don’t try to say that you have moved on from Adrien because Lila saw his schedule in your room. 

**Me:** What the fuck! Alya!

 **Me:** I can’t live without attention? What about Lila? Have you ever noticed that whenever the conversation drifts to something else Lila jumps in and says something outrageous and everyone gives her attention? And I’ve moved on from “Lila’s boyfriend” Adrien because he has been the one stocking me!

 **Alya Césaire:** Adrien? The golden sunshine child stocking a baker's daughter? What the fuck are you on? That is the most bull shit thing you have ever lied about. And Lila just has a lot to add to conversations. Unlike some people.

 **Me:** Are you shaming me for having social anxiety? That’s low even for Lila. But you?

 **Alya Césaire:** What if I am?

 **Alya Césaire:** Grow the fuck up. We don’t need to babble anymore **.** We’re not kids anymore. Talk like someone who wants others to talk to them! Do you know how hard it is to understand you? Maybe we should teach you something about that?

 **Me:** You are going to punch, kick, bite, pull my hair, write stuff on my desk because I have social anxiety? That’s bullying and I could report you. You have lost your damn mind!

 **Alya Césaire:** You could report me? What about you? Sending death threats to Lila? Giving her nasty bruises? Punching her teeth out? Oh let me guess, she did that to herself? Why would she do that to herself? You have no proof and your claims are crazy. No one would believe you, while Lila actually has proof.

 **Me:** Lila is a smart girl and would do anything to ensure that no one threatens her claims. She’s doing all of that to herself to get you guys to turn on me. 

**Me:** But your right. No one believes me. Not even my own parents. They are sending me to a mental hospital in a week. I’m not mental! 

**Alya Césaire:** Clearly you are. You should just kill your self. At least then those poor doctors don’t have to deal with your broken mind. No one will be able to fix it. You are broken and will never get better. Save us all the trouble and do it already. Then Lila’s life will be perfect and her boyfriend will not have to worry about some fangirl harassing him. 

**Alya Césaire:** I just had to tell you the truth or you’re never going to get better. 

**Alya Césaire:** I’m doing this for the good of the world. And if we are seeking truths here you should bring your friend Chloé The Bitch with you. Of course, the two bullies would strike a friendship. I can’t believe I ever considered you a friend.

 **Alya Césaire:** You played us all. Well congratulations, you won. You successfully ruined every friendship you had. After all the pain you have caused us, I have to ask, was it worth it?

 **Me:** Goodbye Alya Césaire. You won’t see me again, and it will be just like you always wanted. I hope you have a nice life. 

**Alya Césaire:** Fuck you too bitch. About time you leave us alone!

* * *

_April 1st, 2021, 2:56 am Alya Césaire_

**Me:** Hey Alya have I ever _T_ old you _H_ ow good my mom’s cook _I_ e _S_ are? She bakes them with c _I_ nnamon and _S_ ome ex _T_ ra van _I_ lla. When she ba _K_ es coo _K_ ies l _I_ ke that, they are _M arvelous_, _A mazing_, _R ad_, and _I conic_. These cook _I_ e _s_ won’t waste any in _G_ redients. Lo _O_ k _ING_ at other people’s cookies, I can see _T_ hat _O_ urs really are the best. To compare, your mother’s cookies a close second. And that’s _J_ ust. Even Tho _U_ gh She does not use cinna _M_ on, they are very _P erfect_! _I hope your Saturday is going Awesome, I  ValuE your time and HEaRt._

____ __ _____ ____ __ _____ __ ____ ____ ___!

 **Alya Césaire:** Oh fuck you!

 **Alya Césaire:** Didn’t you get the message? WE ARE NOT FRIENDS ANYMORE!!! 

**Alya Césaire:** That means you don’t get to prank us on April fools day!

 **Alya Césaire:** Leave me, Lila, and Adrien A L O N E!!!

 **Alya Césaire:** After everything you’ve done to us you really think you have the right to prank me?

 **Alya Césaire:** God. I was so stupid to even hang out with you. I wish I could take every moment that I had with you back. Because I wasted them.

 **Alya Césaire:** I’m blocking your phone number. And if you contact me via email I will report a restraining order. 

_Alya Césaire blocked Marinette Dupain-Cheng’s phone number_

* * *

_April 1st, 2021, 2:21pm Alya Césaire_

_Alya Césaire unblocked Marinette Dupain-Cheng’s phone number_

**Alya Césaire:** Are you god damn kidding me!?!?

 **Alya Césaire:** “I can’t live without attention?” You just wanted to guilt us into taking you back so that you could play with our emotions again. 

**Alya Césaire:** I can’t believe you would go out of your way to get attention. Faking a death? You are such a toxic friend. Goes to show that I never knew the real you at all. 

**Alya Césaire:** Just because an amazing person likes the guy you like does not mean you can pretend to die. Well, you got attention alright, from the news stations to classrooms, and even your parents. I can’t believe you got them in on the act too. 

**Alya Césaire:** The only reason I’m texting you is that I want to shame you. Lila actually has thoughts like that and by you “killing yourself” you made Lila feel terrible. Luckily Mrs. Bustier let her have the week off. You are taking away her happiness and education, and you need to know how it feels. 

**Alya Césaire:** Ladybug would be disappointed in you. 

**Alya Césaire:** I am so disappointed in you.

* * *

_April 2nd, 2021, 11:32 am Alya Césaire_

**Alya Césaire:** Kagami fucking got akumatized because of you!

 **Alya Césaire:** Great! Now she’s after Lila again. You are still causing pain to us!

 **Alya Césaire:** You’re lucky that Ladybug seems to be on a break right now. Her replacement said that she was just a step in until Ladybug gets back. But if Ladybug were here right now, I would have her talk some much-needed sense into you!

 **Alya Césaire:** God damn.

* * *

_April 15th, 2021, 11:32 am Alya Césaire_

**Alya Césaire:** What is this?

_Alya Césaire inserted one picture_

_Dearest Chloé, April 01-2021_

_I am so proud of you. You have grown so much in these past months. You went from someone who hated everyone, to someone who saves everyone. Words cannot even begin to express how grateful I am of you. You were always raised to believe that you were better than everyone else. You were taught that people who did not have designer clothes or expensive makeup were not worth your time. You have been taught that since before you could talk. And your mom has lectured you every day that she expects you to follow her example, that she would feel that you were unworthy of her remembering your name if you were not an exact copy of her. And yet, you threw it all away when I needed you. You risked losing your mother in order to help me. Even though you would get nothing in return, you lowered the walls that you have built up around yourself and supported me. You stayed with me when I was crying, you listened to my explanations, and then you could have left and would have made your mother proud. But you did not. You stayed with me. You helped me burn those sinister pictures. You bought me ice cream. You called the school explaining that we would not be there the next day. Then you took us out. You spent so much time, effort, and money into someone who you hated. And that showed your real heart of gold. You were the support system that I needed when my best friend was off ice-skating with some toxic, lying snake. And I am so sorry I had to leave you._

_I just could not take it any longer. The fear. The shadows. I was so afraid that something would happen that I forgot how to live. I would wake up one day, go through school, go home, and then go back to bed only to wake up the next day and do the exact same thing. And the longer this continues the more insane I’ll become. I hear his voice constantly, testing me, mocking me, praising me, and it’s drowning me. I can’t hear my own thoughts anymore, it’s always_ **_theirs._ ** _I can’t keep living like this. The constant fear. Being alone. And yet being too close to him. The betrayal. It hurts! Every day I feel it in my aching stomach, in my spinning head, in my shaking hands, and in my weak legs, all I feel is pain. I shake and cry and scream but it won’t go away. And nothing I do is going to change that. I am so tired. I can’t keep up with my mind that goes a mile a minute. I’m tired of putting my faith into people’s hands then have it be broken time and time again. I’m tired of my head hurting from all the crying. I’m tired of the nightmares that are becoming real. I’m tired of screaming, yelling, crying out for pain, but everyone ignoring it. I’m tired of not being heard or trusted. I’m just so tired. I have officially broken. I’m nothing more than tiny pieces to a broken puzzle. Lila officially won. She did not just take away all my friends but she took away my life. Her threat became true when I never even thought that she could do it. She won. I’m empty now. I’m empty and I can’t stop this pounding in my chest. No matter how hard I try. The pills, the rope, the knife. Nothing works! Because I’m supposed to be there for other people, even when I’m not there myself. I just want all the pain to end. I’m a good person, right? Then why can’t it just end? So I made a decision to stop all the pain._

_I hope you can forgive me one day._

_I am so sorry that I am leaving you with the rest of our class to fend for yourself. I know you are strong and can overcome what I was too weak to do. If you can, please save Alya. She does not believe me anymore and likely won’t believe you, but I can’t let her get her reputation ruined because she had been manipulated by Lila. And talk to Adrien’s dad about him seeing a therapist for his actions. Could you also look after my parents for me? I have written them their own letter but having you be there for them would help too. If you could that is. I don’t want you to feel like you have to do something for me. Just keep being the spicy sweetheart that you are._

_I have kept a secret from everyone since I was fourteen years old. And I’m going to finally reveal it now. But before I do I want you to promise yourself that you are not going to beat yourself up about it. Or you’re not going to view me differently. I’m still the same old Marinette. Nothing about that will change, no matter what else I’m called._

_I, Marinette Dupain-Cheng was Ladybug._

_Surprise? I hope you forgive me for not telling you that too._

_And I, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Guardian of the miraculous am trusting you as the next welder of the Ladybug Miraculous and the miracle box. Don’t doubt yourself. You always had and still have a sense to protect. You wanted to protect Adrien from other people and just recently you wanted to protect me. You are a good person. And you are a quick thinker. You have always had a natural talent for leading, and I know you will do amazing as a ladybug._

_Some things you might want to know: Chat Noir is A̶̺͗͛ḑ̸̯̥͑͗̓͝ŗ̵͒̔̊͘i̷̗̯͉̻͍̍̓̽͝è̸̥n̷͔̳̈́̈́̐̆. (I cannot say his identity, magic will prevent me from saying it but I’ll give a clue at the end) And he is the guy who has been harassing me. He also knows my identity. That’s why I was so scared that he could come at any time. Chat’s power can destroy anything he touches. What if he killed my parents? Or Alya? Or you? And he did kill someone. Our Master. His name was Wang Fu. If you could, would you please go to his funeral and place down a hibiscus for me? Be careful around Chat. He’s going to know that something is up, and he is going to blame you._

_Plagg is his kwami (The beings that give us our powers) has told me that A̶̺͗͛ḑ̸̯̥͑͗̓͝ŗ̵͒̔̊͘i̷̗̯͉̻͍̍̓̽͝è̸̥n̷͔̳̈́̈́̐̆ won’t listen to him and won’t give him food. A̶̺͗͛ḑ̸̯̥͑͗̓͝ŗ̵͒̔̊͘i̷̗̯͉̻͍̍̓̽͝è̸̥n̷͔̳̈́̈́̐̆ is my balance. We were meant to be wielders of the yin-yang miraculous. (That does not mean that we are soul mates) Since he is my equal, I cannot damage him. Or remove his miraculous. But I’m counting on you to do what I could not. A̶̺͗͛ḑ̸̯̥͑͗̓͝ŗ̵͒̔̊͘i̷̗̯͉̻͍̍̓̽͝è̸̥n̷͔̳̈́̈́̐̆ does not deserve his ring. Please don’t listen to him. He has gone mad._

_Tikki (My kwami) will teach you about everything. She likes to eat chocolate chip cookies. But any sweets will work. Take care of her for me. She’s been through everything that I have. She’s helped me overcome so much. She’s supported me when no one else could, and she guided me. I love her. Please let her know that. Please also help her get through this time. She’s going to think it’s her fault. That she could have done something to stop the pain. But she can’t change other people’s opinions, she did everything in her power that she could. Please stay strong during this Tikki. I know you can do it._

_Attached below are my earrings, once you put them on Tikki will appear. Please save Plagg and Paris._

_I love you too Chloé. You mean so much to me and I hope life treats you well. You are so strong and brave and beautiful. Never let go of your fierce spirit. Don’t let other people tell you who you are. Make up your own person._

_My piece of advice? Remember that not everything is as it seems even salt looks like sugar. Make sure you know who are your real friends and who are toxic. I don’t know about you but I would much rather an enemy who punches me rather than a fake friend who hugged me._

_Show the world how beautiful you are, Queen!_ ♛

-𝑀𝒶𝓇𝒾𝓃𝑒𝓉𝓉𝑒 𝒟𝓊𝓅𝒶𝒾𝓃-𝒞𝒽𝑒𝓃𝑔

 **_PS:_ ** _(Why is sunshine always represented as good, and the moonlight or night is represented as bad? The sunshine burns human skin, and sunshine rays are toxic to humans. While the moonlight cools us off._ _)_

**Alya Césaire:** Is this true?

 **Alya Césaire:** You’re Ladybug?

 **Alya Césaire:** …

 **Alya Césaire:** …

 **Alya Césaire:** …

 **Alya Césaire:** God damn it! Answer me. 

**Alya Césaire:** This is huge and I need to know if it’s true. 

**Alya Césaire:** Why aren’t you answering me? I know we had a fight but that was just one fight. Lila knows people who have had lots of fights and they still talk. 

**Alya Césaire:** Wait.

 **Alya Césaire:** No! 

**Alya Césaire:** I refuse to believe it. Because if that were true then I was wrong.

 **Alya Césaire:** You’re not dead. It’s impossible. That did not happen. You’re lying.

* * *

_April 17th, 2021, 11:32 am Alya Césaire_

**Alya Césaire:** Ruby Bug just said that Ladybug died.

 **Alya Césaire:** Are you dead?

_Alya Césaire invited Marinette Dupain-Cheng to video call_

_Marinette Dupain-Cheng did not accept the_ _invite_

_Alya Césaire invited Marinette Dupain-Cheng to video call_

_Marinette Dupain-Cheng did not accept the_ _invite_

_Alya Césaire invited Marinette Dupain-Cheng to video call_

_Marinette Dupain-Cheng did not accept the_ _invite_

_Alya Césaire invited Marinette Dupain-Cheng to video call_

_Marinette Dupain-Cheng did not accept the_ _invite_

 **Alya Césaire:** Please pick up. I need to talk to you god damn it!

_Alya Césaire invited Marinette Dupain-Cheng to video call_

_Marinette Dupain-Cheng did not accept the_ _invite_

 **Alya Césaire:** You’re not gone. Pick up the phone. Please. I’m begging you.

 **Alya Césaire:** I can’t lose you yet.

 **Alya Césaire:** You’re not gone! 

**Alya Césaire:** You’re just sitting in your bed right now hugging your pillow tight to your chest and looking up at the stars. Maybe your skylight is open and a tiny breeze is blowing your hair. Maybe your humming a song, with a huge smile on your face. Or maybe you’re crying and letting yourself get rid of some negative emotions. Or maybe you’re eating cookies with Tikki and talking about the upcoming school dance. Or maybe you’re just silently sitting and watching. But the point is you’re there! Right? Right?!?!

 **Alya Césaire:** ...

 **Alya Césaire:** I’ll let you get back to it then. 

**Alya Césaire:** Have a good night.

* * *

_April 18th, 2021, 1:56 am Alya Césaire_

**Alya Césaire:** Hawkmoth is gone. He’s being put in jail right now. They say he won’t ever see the light again.

 **Alya Césaire:** Just like you. 

**Alya Césaire:** You’re never going to graduate lycée. You’re never going to feel that sense of achievement that we are all looking forward to. You’re never going to toss your hat up in the sky. You’re never going to feel that freedom that we will.

 **Alya Césaire:** You’re never going to show the world your talent. You never going to have the joy of making your first dollar from your business. You’re never going to walk out and see everyone wearing your designs.

 **Alya Césaire:** You’re never going to get married or have kids.

 **Alya Césaire:** You’re never going to see the sunset, or hear the birds chirp again.

 **Alya Césaire:** You’re never going to feel your self smile again. 

**Alya Césaire:** You’re never going to sit on a chair and read your favorite book while you watch the rainfall from the sky. The fireplace will never be keeping you warm, and you won’t be smelling your famous hot chocolate as it cools off. 

**Alya Césaire:** You’re gone. 

**Alya Césaire:** Like really gone.

 **Alya Césaire:** You’re not coming back. 

**Alya Césaire:** I’ll never see you again!

 **Alya Césaire:** Oh my god. 

**Alya Césaire:** What the fuck have I done?!?!?

 **Alya Césaire:** Do you know why you’ll never be able to experience those things?

 **Alya Césaire:** Me! It’s because of me! 

**Alya Césaire:** If I had listened to you, or paid more attention to you, or comforted you, or gave you a sign that I was there for you, I could have saved you. 

**Alya Césaire:** If I had just been a good person you would still be alive!

 **Alya Césaire:** I murdered you!

* * *

_April 19th, 2021, 11:56 pm Alya Césaire_

**Alya Césaire:** I am such a horrible person. 

**Alya Césaire:** You tried to save me from someone who was just going to play with my emotions. And what did I do? I called you jealous. Worthless. A broken monster. Why did I do that to the most wholesome person I know?

 **Alya Césaire:** I’m such a god damn idoit. 

**Alya Césaire:** I am so sorry! I hope you forgive me. 

**Alya Césaire:** I’m going to be better. I’m going to research how to make a good story. How to fact check. How to follow a good story. Then I’m taking the bitch down. Lila Rossi killed someone because of her lies. And she does not even care. Who’s going to stop her from killing the next person? Me, that’s who.

 **Alya Césaire:** I never knew Lila at all. Why is she lying? What is her goal?

 **Alya Césaire:** It’s kind of scary to think about.

* * *

_April 31th, 2021, 2:12 pm Alya Césaire_

**Alya Césaire:** People found out about your identity. 

**Alya Césaire:** The mayor of Paris is going to hold a special ceremony for you by request of Chloé. They wanted me to speak at it.

 **Alya Césaire:** Well not they. Only the mayor did. Chloé did not. She started yelling at me and called me a killer. 

**Alya Césaire:** The worst part about it is she’s not even wrong. 

**Alya Césaire:** I am a killer. 

**Alya Césaire:** And if you’re wondering I denied the request. 

**Alya Césaire:** You deserve someone better to speak there. 

**Alya Césaire:** Lila volunteered. She said something like “Oh, I know she was a bully and a horrible person to me, but maybe I should speak in honor of her hard work. After all, we were besties at one point. But then she changed and got jealous.” 

**Alya Césaire:** I fucking punched that bitch.

* * *

_May 2nd, 2021, 4:46 pm Alya Césaire_

**Alya Césaire:** Lila got taken down today.

 **Alya Césaire:** I got enough evidence for the police to look into it. Now she’s finally going to get what she deserves.

 **Alya Césaire:** I hope that bitch learns a lesson, but I don’t think she will.

* * *

_May 5th, 2021, 10:46 am Alya Césaire_

**Alya Césaire:** We are supposed to be taking a test right now.

 **Alya Césaire:** But I can’t

 **Alya Césaire:** My eyes won’t focus no matter how hard I try to read the words I can’t

 **Alya Césaire:** Everyone else can.

 **Alya Césaire:** Why?

 **Alya Césaire:** How can they go on knowing that literally the sweetest person in the world died because of them?

 **Alya Césaire:** They’re all fucking assholes.

 **Alya Césaire:** All I feel is cold now. 

**Alya Césaire:** The seat next to me used to be so full of life and energy. But then it slowly disappeared and I never noticed. 

**Alya Césaire:** How fucked up is that?

 **Alya Césaire:** I called you my best friend and yet I never noticed you.

 **Alya Césaire:** I miss you.

* * *

_May 9th, 2021, 11:31 am Alya Césaire_

**Alya Césaire:** I tried to go to the bakery today.

 **Alya Césaire:** I had been banned for a long time. But I just needed to feel you. Not think of things that remind me of you but feel you. Really get to know you. Like I should have done before. I want to bask in your warmth. Not because I want to. It’s going to hurt so much more when I step in there. But I can’t go home. Everywhere I look you’re there. If I see you everywhere then why can’t I fully embrace it?

 **Alya Césaire:** I think once your mom saw my eyes she let me in. 

**Alya Césaire:** They’re red and puffy and disgusting. But their mine.

 **Alya Césaire:** I’ve been standing at your trapdoor for over an hour now. I just can’t bring myself to go in. 

**Alya Césaire:** I did it.

 **Alya Césaire:** It’s the exact same. There is dust on the floor and fabric sprawled out. It feels like home. I feel at home here.

 **Alya Césaire:** Don’t get me wrong, I hate every minute of it. Because everything I see, I see you. Your smiling face that fades into a slight frown then into nothing. Not that the face disappears, it’s just that all the life of it does. 

**Alya Césaire:** I first thought it looked like your face when we buried your body, but then I noticed something.

 **Alya Césaire:** It’s the face you've been wearing for months. 

**Alya Césaire:** The face that forced a smile whenever she saw me.

 **Alya Césaire:** The face that was empty.

 **Alya Césaire:** The face that so many people had broken it down to nothing. 

**Alya Césaire:** The face that will haunt me in my nightmares. Guilt me. Mock me. Blame me. Yell, and scream at me. 

**Alya Césaire:** But worst of all. Give me that dead broken smile that I deserve. 

**Alya Césaire:** I found a journal. It’s actually a diary. 

**Alya Césaire:** It’s scary.

_Dear diary,_

_I stood in front of the mirror today for hours. The only thing I saw was flaws. I saw the only person that I did not want to ever see again. Me. She was disgusting. She felt so different and yet I knew exactly who she was. I took a step forward and touched her arm. It was cold. There was a small crack along her chest. Right where her heart should be. She looks back at me. I’m terrified of her. She smiles. A wicked smile that sends shivers down my fingers and up my spine. A broken smile that haunts me. Tells me I’m worthless, useless, and her. I am that smile. Only that smile won’t go away. She stays. I stay. At that moment she realizes that everyone she cares about will someday die. She realizes she’s been walking across a lake of happiness that she cannot see herself staring back at her. She realizes that she turned the sadness into anger and the anger into busy. So when she told herself that she was really busy lately, it means she’s been staying up all night cutting fabric. She’s afraid of herself. As her finger traces across my face, she can feel a tear. A single drop of her vulnerability. The thing connecting her with me. Then I heard a crash. I look down at her. I can still see her tear and that wicked smile. I scream. Cry. Yell. Nothings working! I can’t get her to leave me alone. She is and will always be right there. Watching, waiting._

* * *

_Dear diary,_

_I just realized I’ve been a horrible person lately. I’ve been shutting people out and ignoring their calls. That’s not healthy. I need to be there for my friends. I need to help them when they need it. I need to contact them and make sure they’re okay. I’ve taken our friendship for granted and I can’t begin to tell you how sorry I am. I don’t even know why I did it. I just felt trapped in my own mind. I’ve been pushing people out because I was falling apart, only I did not know it. I have a lot of anxiety that I have kept bottled up because if I let people in they could think that I am a waste or not perfect. I need to be perfect because if I’m not they’ll all leave me! I’ll have no one. I’ll be alone. Alone with him. He’ll get me because I am “perfect'' there is no answer. I am broken and will never be fixed. I hate myself. The thought of messing up is too much! People could die, I could die, my family could die, my friends could die, he could die. And it would all be my fault._

* * *

_Dear diary,_

_Memories. They could be a blessing or a curse. On one hand, it feels amazing to sit back with a couple of friends and talk about the old times. But it can also make you hold on to the past. Make you blind to the way people act now. Those memories can pollute your mind. Convince yourself that those people are good, not toxic friends who would want you gone._

* * *

_Dear diary,_

_I am a part of my home as proven by the imprint of a small hand. I am a child of the yellow sun glowing and brightening up other’s lives. I am from a family that has high expectations. I am from a house with worn wood floors. Floors that contain all the memories and proof of growth since I was joyful. Floors that have seen the achievement, and failure through time. I am someone who grew into not a strong warrior but one of the weak ones. Who questions every interaction with anyone fearing the worst. I am someone who has turned from a yellow sunbeam of life into a blue shield. Not wanting the walls of my trust to be let down to someone just to have them leave. I am someone who always had a person willing to listen to my insecurities. I am someone who had a feeling of protection in my home. I am someone who had the curse of saying that I had support. They saw me change but they ignored it. They ignored me. I am someone who will always have that fragile imprint of a young soul in my heart. I am still fragile but more so now. I am a weak blue who showed little bits and pieces of yellow to those who I had trusted the most. But they’re gone now. I am alone._

* * *

_Dear diary,_

_What is laughter? It can be a curse; an example of mockery. Where someone is so desperate to make others feel insecure. Their sharp voices cutting into my heart and piercing it, making sure I will never be that vulnerable again. It poisons pure hearts, like a fire blazing and destroying everything in its path; seeing someone who is expressing themselves become so weakened._

* * *

_Dear diary,_

_I am a worrier. Someone who is scared about showing their true self because of the way other people will treat me and view me. I use a coping mechanism that is unhealthy and causes doubt in my every action, reaction, and thought. I keep telling myself that there is something that I could have done differently or better. I hold myself back because I think about every negative consequence of my actions. I brainwashed myself to always assume the worst would happen and that I would risk looking like a fool. I retreat into a shell of the past whenever I think I could be confident enough to move on. But I am not confident because I am weak. I dwelled on the past and am alone in the present. I have this image of perfection that I am trying to recreate. I am broken. But being broken is not a bad thing, the voices are. I never show myself because I always go back into the risks and consequences of my actions. I never laugh because I risk looking like a fool. I am hurting but I never cry because that would have risked looking weak. It took me forever to reach out because that risked involvement. I never let myself expose my feelings because that risked revealing the person under the broken glass. It risked tearing down my walls of perfection and doubt. They say “You need to be a little broken for the light to shine through.” But how do they know that? They did not stay with me when I needed it most. They never showed me that perfection is just a cursed idea. They say “You are going to make mistakes. You are not always going to have everything under control, sometimes your heart is going to break, You are going to get hurt, those are all a part of being alive and human.” But why can it just end now? I am trapped in my own nightmare that never ends. My head spins and I can’t sleep and I am a waste of space. I have to hide being broken, and that every time I break a little, I become a little weaker. They said, “stop living in the past and enjoy the present!” But the past was so much better! Now everyone hates me and tells me that I should just die. And I will never forget that._

* * *

_Dear diary,_

_I’ve been a good person_ _, right?_ _I made my friends smile, I spilled warmth into everyone who needed it. Right? Then why do I feel so cold? Why are my hands shivering and shaking? I tell myself it’s fine, but how long can I keep up this act? I can fool my classmates and my family, but the real test is can I fool myself. Can I convince myself that it’s nothing. I have no right to cry or to scream. I should just take it as a strong person. I need to be strong. But everything hurts. Every word is a new wound, every battle between my mind and my anxiety is a scar. I have so many, I should start a collection. I covered myself from the world under an umbrella. Only the umbrella is not protecting me from the rain anymore. Everything that haunts me is in the umbrella. And I can’t let go because the umbrella is protecting me from Sunshine. In a weird way, I need the umbrella because Sunshine is so much worse. I would rather be sad than pretend everything is okay. Because nothing is okay. I’m dying. My spirit is dying. And soon I won’t be a person anymore. Sure I may look like one, but I won’t have emotions anymore. They all drained out of me. I’m just a shell of my past. Clinging onto the memories which are cursed. I tried to be better but I am just so tired._

* * *

_Dear diary,_

_You look at me with your eyes that I used to look up to. Now they are suffocating; toxic. You trap me in between fear and guilt. I miss the old you, but now you're a monster. Someone who doesn't care about me but someone else’s opinion of me. In those moments I don't know who you are and I wonder if you know yourself. Don't you know what you're doing? Can't you stop? I realized I need to let you go. And it hurts me to say this but I loved you, Alya Césaire._

* * *

_Dear diary,_

_Make it stop! It hurts. So much pain. the joy from my heart is gone. I cannot cry, cannot grieve for you, because you stole yourself away. You took the love you offered and locked it back inside that cage you call a body. You are just as empty as me._

* * *

_Dear diary,_

_Love is such a sick word. It has no real meaning anymore. You watched as I slowly slipped into darkness and did nothing. You never heard me cry out for help because you were too busy with someone more special. I watched you betray me and yet still had the nerve to say “I love you bestie” Betrayal hurts. Bullying, harassment, selfishness, and greed hurt. I’m being hurt by someone who I thought was my friend._

* * *

_Dear diary,_

_Your words pierce my heart. Like a dagger slowly lowering itself into the place where I offered you so much. You took that for granted and now think I deserve to be shattered in a million hopeless pieces._

* * *

_Dear diary,_

_Tears escape my eyes, running away upon my cheeks, leaving my body as if they cannot bear to witness yet another verbal assault. Threats of hateful things are spoken as if he were ordering food from a takeaway menu. He knows what he is doing and he smiles. When they shame you in the assault they know you can’t call for help because you are weak. It just hurts. But in that context, the word 'hurt' holds a lot more meaning than usual definitions. It is a lingering pain. A pain that hurts so much that you can feel it anymore. You cry until your throat hurts but why? There is no pain they say. But the pain is there. The pain is there in my eyes. And if anyone actually cared about me that would see those disgusting eyes. They would see the dried tears and behind the broken smile. But we can’t always have what we want. I just need to accept that people are greedy and hungry for perfection. They’ll just toss away people who aren’t good enough. And I need to accept that I am not good enough._

* * *

_Dear diary,_

_When the pain crushes me I can’t do anything. It leaves me completely and utterly broken. The tears stop and the screams won’t make a sound. Because I have trained my body into being so quiet. Oh so quiet. Because if someone found me crying what would they do? They could use it against me. They could see that I’m not as put together as I seem. They would see the real me. The me that people hate. But that does not mean the voices leave me alone. No, they scream at me, blame me, hate me. And all I can do is stare at them. Waiting for them to leave me alone. And try not to break. Those voices are burned into my soul and will never leave me alone. I feel pain, but not the pain that sends shivers down my spine. I feel the kind of pain that numbs your core. Turns you into a monster. Where the only thing you can do is hold yourself back from shattering everything in sight. I can’t stand seeing anything perfect because it just reminds me of how broken I truly am. There is no escaping this nightmare that I wish would just stop._

* * *

_Dear diary,_

_Do you know what’s scary? I’m not afraid of dying. I am afraid of living._

* * *

_Dear diary,_

_I’m going to end it all. The pain. The fear. The betrayal. The pounding in my head. The constant nightmares. The ache. The empty. It’s all going to go away. Very soon. I am so excited to not have to constantly check behind me. I’m going to be able to see clearly very soon. I’m going to feel the calm. Just be able to be still without any thoughts or fears running through my head. It’s been raining and pouring down on me for so long. I am so used to the constant noise of the droplets hitting the floor. I’m going to go under the bridge and I’m not going to hear the rain. It’s going to be quiet for the first time since this whole mess started. But I’m never going to hear that horrid sound again. The rhythmic pounding that haunts me is going to stop and never return. I’m going to be free, and I could not be happier._

**Alya Césaire:** I caused you so much pain. I can’t live with myself.

 **Alya Césaire:** I am a monster. A scary monster who never realized it. 

**Alya Césaire:** I’m sorry.

* * *

_May 20th, 2021, 7:11 am Alya Césaire_

**Alya Césaire:** Adrien just jumped off a building. He said that there was nothing worth living for without his other half. 

**Alya Césaire:** Chloé caught him. And then proceeded to sue him. 

**Alya Césaire:** Chat is going to jail. 

**Alya Césaire:** I used your journal as evidence against him. He countered it with she wanted it.

 **Alya Césaire:** He is so sick.

 **Alya Césaire:** I miss you.

 **Alya Césaire:** I’m being better already though. Nino and I talked. We are going to restart our relationship. We both love each other but we both made mistakes. 

**Alya Césaire:** I’ll let you get back to it.

* * *

_July 21st, 2025, 6:52 pm Alya Césaire_

**Alya Césaire:** Hey I know it’s been a while and I’m sorry. 

**Alya Césaire:** It was really hard after your death and I needed time to grieve. My therapist said that I should stop texting you. She said that I need time to process your death and by texting you I was just going to make it harder on myself.

 **Alya Césaire:** To be able to accept your death I needed to let go of the past and move on. Which was really hard. I struggled for the first year. Nino helped me though. The first time I visited your grave was when everything clicked. I knew you were dead but this hurt. 

**Alya Césaire:** But then I realized that you were happy and in a better place. 

**Alya Césaire:** I guess I should tell you about the future huh? 

**Alya Césaire:** Well I was too angry to realize it but people were also grieving your death. Everyone had a lot of time to process things and we’ve all kinda decided it was best to split up. 

**Alya Césaire:** I’ll start with Juleka. She and Rose broke up on the last day of school when we decided to break up the class. They are still really good friends; they just wanted different things. Juleka wanted to focus on her career and Rose wanted a family. Juleka was also still mad at Rose because of her treatment of Luka (When Lila lied about how horrible Luka was) So they just ended it. Juleka ended up really needing that break because her confidence skyrocketed. She told me that she was always holding herself back with Rose. Juleka felt like she needed to be the calm and collected person around Rose so that Rose would not do anything that she would regret. After Juleka gained her confidence back she became a famous model. Like I literally can’t go anywhere without seeing her face! She is still single but there was this other female model who she talks really highly of. I think her name is Ella. 

**Alya Césaire:** Rose next! After Juleka broke up with her she went back to school to get a chemistry degree. The last I heard from her she is still in school but is doing amazing! She wants to have her own scents shop where the customers get to pick what scents they want to be mixed with their perfume. She has so many original scents already being tested. She’s having so much fun! And get this she started dating Kagami! Who would have thought? Hehe. I don't know how they got together but they are so cute! I think they’ve been together for two years?

 **Alya Césaire:** Kagami: I never really was close to her. Even after Lila was gone. But I know from Rose that she dropped fencing. Kagami realized that fencing was not her dream, it was her mother’s. Kagami actually went back to school to get a teaching degree in mathematics. She can solve equations crazy fast! It’s insane. She and Rose adopted a puppy about a week ago and she is the cutest thing! They named her snowball. <3 Before Rose and Kagami started dating she tried going out with Luka for a while but the relationship fell short only 1 month in. Luka’s been having a hard time and Kagami ended the relationship so he could figure himself out. 

**Alya Césaire:** Luka. I don’t really know where to start with him. Everyone thought he would be an amazing music producer but he kind of just fell apart. After your death, he went a little mental. Like he went crazy. Trying to break into your room, and tried to dig up your body. It was crazy. I think he blamed himself to a point where he thought that if he could see you, you would love him? I dunno. He’s in a mental hospital now and we’re not allowed to see him… It really is a shame though his music was really good and people thought he could top Jagged Stone! Apparently, in his relationship with Kagami, he would call her your name and pretend she was you. I think he never got past that denying phase of grief. After Kagami broke up with him he tried asking Chloé out but she rejected him and called him a creep. 

**Alya Césaire:** Chloé! Ah yes, the queen! She probably suffered the worst from your death. She blamed herself and had to constantly remember that because she was Ruby Bug. She pushed through though because now she has a counseling office that helps with PTSD and other traumas. Alix helped her break through her depression over your death. They’ve been dating for 4 years now and Alix just proposed last night! Alix taught Chloé how to manage her anger into art. The counseling office is kind of known for their art. They are an amazing couple. And you’ll be happy to know that she is still as fierce as ever. They adopted a 1-year-old 2 months ago! Her name is Kenzie. She is the cutest. Chloé is such a good mom. 

**Alya Césaire:** Alix! As I said before Alix and Chloé are in a relationship. Alix works in the counseling office that Chloé manages. She helps patients let go of their emotions through painting or skating! She’s also just as snarky as ever!

 **Alya Césaire:** Max! Max and Sabrina got married this past fall. Max is in school to advance his AI and Sabrina wrote a book! About her and Chloé’s relationship. They did end up making up but they lost touch after Max wanted nothing to do with us. He also took your death pretty hard. 

**Alya Césaire:** Kim left us to move to America. He does not keep in contact anymore but I’ve seen him on T.V recently. That's because he hosts his own show about dares. He also participated in them with his girlfriend named Suzie. She is a gymnast. 

**Alya Césaire:** Marc and Nathaniel! They are still dating but took a break a few months ago. Marc is busy writing books and Nathaniel is busy taking commissions. They took a break because of work but are planning on getting back together once they have enough to afford a place by the Eiffel Tower. (For inspiration)

 **Alya Césaire:** Sadly Mylène and Ivan broke up. They had a huge fight about everything. But I think the biggest thing is Mylène accidentally got pregnant. Ivan was mad because he never wanted kids and he wanted her to get an abortion. Mylène loved her baby too much for that so she broke up with him. She could not handle living with someone who would kill and innocent being without even meeting them. Ivan has been working as a bodyguard the last I heard but I cut ties with him after Mylène broke up with him. While on the other hand, Mylène is a veterinarian. She loves animals and taking care of them. She fosters puppies too! 

**Alya Césaire:** And then there’s Adrien... He moved to America to get away from the bad press. After his ring got taken away people knew he was a harasser. But he still texts me every now and then. It’s still sick and I can’t look at him. Nino looked him up one night and apparently, he goes by Thomas Hill. He is a waiter in a fancy restaurant. He’s been off and on with three different girls. He is still very messed up. I hacked into his purchasing history and he’s been taking drugs and is an alcoholic. Everyone knows he’s Adrien Agreste but he goes crazy whenever you call him that. He says he’s not like his father and I have to agree. He is so much worse. He’s dangerous and scary. I still feel like he’s watching me from afar. 

**Alya Césaire:** Lila… She moved back to Italy once her jail time was up. I have not heard nor seen her recently. I got a text from an unknown number blaming me for bringing her down. I assume it was Lila. She won’t learn anything but she’s going to have that arrest on her permanent record. So? Progress maybe?

 **Alya Césaire:** And then there’s me. I’m back in school trying to earn a journalist degree and I have an internship in a small local news center. It’s not my dream yet but I’m working on it. Nino and I got married 1 year ago. Our relationship has been a little bit wonky but we’ve made it work. He supported me during the time where I thought I lost myself. After we restarted our relationship we loved each other for our flaws and successes. Nino is a part-time DJ who is becoming quite famous. We live together in a small apartment where we have a perfect view of a beautiful lake. There are cherry blossoms trees that sway in the wind and remind me of you. They are my favorite flowers. Whenever I have a hard day me and Nino go out and have a picnic near the water that glistens in the sun. It’s magical and soothing. We visit your grave every weekend telling you the latest stories about our life or just enjoying your company. I need to send you a picture of it. There are so many flowers and cards and it warms my heart. You are so beautiful! 

_Alya Césaire inserted one photo._

_Rest In Peace_ 𝑀𝒶𝓇𝒾𝓃𝑒𝓉𝓉𝑒 𝒟𝓊𝓅𝒶𝒾𝓃-𝒞𝒽𝑒𝓃𝑔

 _A hero, friend, and the light of our lives. She made us remember that our actions have consequences. She showed the world how beautiful she is. We will remember you as someone who simply is a good person all of the time._

**Alya Césaire:** I still hang out with the girl squad, it is now Mylène, Rose, Juleka, Chloé, Kagami, and Alix. We just recently went to the mall to buy gowns for Chloé and Alix’s engagement party!

 **Alya Césaire:** I love you so much, girl. 

**Alya Césaire:** I will always and forever miss you! I’ll talk to you later Chloé just brought over popcorn! :)

* * *

_September 14, 2025, 4:49 pm Alya Césaire_

**Alya Césaire:** Hey Mari! It’s been a long time. I wanted to text you earlier but I could not. I was sobbing too much. Today was probably the happiest and saddest day of my life. 

**Alya Césaire:** Also how crazy that today 5 years earlier at the exact same time we had our first texting conversation?

 **Alya Césaire:** Anyway! I gave birth to my first baby girl! I wish you could have been there to welcome Mary Anne Lahiffe to the world. 

**Alya Césaire:** She’s so precious. A true angel. She’s got Nino’s dark brown hair and my cheeks. She’s got Nino’s nose and eyebrows. She’s got my face shape and ears. But what is beautiful about her is her eyes. She’s got your big crystal ocean blue eyes. 

**Alya Césaire:** I asked the doctor and she said that parents with hazel and brown eyes can have a blue-eyed child. I think she said something where the green/hazel ratio is 50/50 with blue eyes and 50/50 with hazel eyes. I was not really paying attention, it’s been a long day. lol.

 **Alya Césaire:** The point is she’s perfect. You’re perfect.

 **Alya Césaire:** You would have made an amazing mother. I wish you were here with me. 

**Alya Césaire:** I miss you so much blueberry. Thank you for your time with me. 

**Alya Césaire:** I love you Weirdo #2. Nothing will change that again. You are so beautiful, Mari. Never forget that. -Alya Césaire :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> Just a side note I really do love Alya (And Adrien too). Especially Alya and Mari's relationship but um plot. And if you did not know the weird text from Marinette is a secret message from Tikki. It says "This is Tikki Mari is going to jump save her." I tried to make it clear but it might have been a little confusing. The message is secret code because Chat/Adrien was keeping track of who she contacts. And if he finds out she was going to jump, then he could have manipulated the situation so that she would love him. Tikki sent it to Alya as a last-ditch effort, because Marinette was not listening to Tikki. However, Alya wrote it off as an April Fools day prank. 
> 
> And I had an idea for a kind of second part. I really like how this one ended with Mary Anne and Alya saying her final goodbye but what about a texting story between Alya and Lila? To show how much Alya trusts Lila? I dunno. Please share your thought in the comments, I love hearing what you think! :D


End file.
